Hypocrite
by Scalytta
Summary: Kei adalah orang munafik. #Bucinktober Day 29-31
1. Day 29 : Princess Carry Pose

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_.  
_

Day 29 : Princess Carry Pose

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : Implied sex, cheating, broken home

* * *

.

Kei belum genap berusia tiga belas tahun ketika pertama kali menyaksikan orang tuanya bertengkar.

Akiteru kuliah di luar kota, jadi kakaknya hanya ada di rumah jika dia mendapat libur. Hari itu, Kei sedang duduk santai di sofa dan menonton acara televisi yang menayangkan kartun dinosaurus yang berpetualang bersama. Kei begitu berkonsentrasi pada tayangan tersebut. Satu tangan memegang remot TV tanpa berniat menekan tombol-tombolnya.

Fokusnya teralihkan ketika tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sosok kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan ke ruang santai. Ayah Kei menggandeng ibunya, menarik tangannya hingga mereka berhenti di samping televisi. Tepat berada di antara Kei dan benda kotak yang menyala itu tapi tidak sampai menghalangi matanya untuk tetap bisa menonton adegan selanjutnya dari para dinosaurus.

Bulatan karamel di balik kacamata melirik. Telinganya bergema pada suara menyakitkan yang terdengar kala ayahnya menampar pipi ibunya keras. Kalau yang menyaksikannya adalah Kei versi dewasa, anak itu pasti sudah mendengus dan memprotes orang tuanya. Dari semua tempat di rumah ini, kenapa memilih ruang santai? Kenapa memilih tempat di mana ada kehadiran Kei di sana? Tepat di hadapannya? Disaksikan olehnya?

Sayangnya ini Kei yang baru mulai menginjak bangku SMP. Yang bisa dilakukan anak itu hanya terdiam kaku. Matanya dipaksa terus memelototi televisi, berpura-pura tidak melihat. Tangannya mencengkeram remot yang masih ada di genggamannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. Kei sama sekali tidak bergerak—tidak mampu beranjak—dari tempatnya bahkan ketika ayahnya mulai membentak sesuatu yang tidak mampu menembus telinganya. Hal yang bisa ia dengar saat itu hanyalah bunyi tamparan keras bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan pada ibunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ayahnya akhirnya diam. Menarik napas panjang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang itu. Ibunya tidak sekalipun melirik Kei. Mungkin mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak menyadari kehadiran anaknya di sana. Wanita itu memilih ikut keluar tapi berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ayahnya. Meninggalkan Kei yang masih mematung di sofa. Setelah memastikan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar pergi, Kei bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Masuk kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Kei membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar.

.

* * *

.

Matanya terbuka dalam rasa terkejut.

Bangkit duduk secara tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pusing. Menutup mata sejenak untuk mengenyahkan denyutan kepala, ia kembali mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Diambilnya kacamata di atas nakas samping tempat tidur kemudian melihat sekeliling. Kepalanya menoleh, mengobservasi keadaan ketika dirasakannya gerakan tubuh lain yang menyenggol paha atasnya.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik selimut. Helaian oranye cerah berantakan menggelitik sisi lengannya. Seorang pria mungil menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasakan kehangatan yang tadinya menempel di punggungnya hilang karena Kei yang secara absurd terbangun.

Benar juga. Dia ada di apartemennya. Dan semalam, dia bersama dengan Hinata Shouyou.

Pria itu memutar tubuh, kemudian satu matanya mengintip terbuka. Memperlihatkan bulatan cokelat cerah yang terlihat masih lelah.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kei datar.

"Tumben kau bangun lebih dulu."

Hinata merenggangkan badan—dan menyesal karena alih-alih merasa nyaman, pinggang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya malah jadi terasa nyeri. Pria itu refleks meringkuk dalam. Membuat Kei yang melihatnya mendengus geli.

"Heh. Tentu saja aku bangun lebih dulu. Lihat dirimu, dipikir bisa berdiri?"

"Ini semua salahmu, Tsukishima kurang ajar."

Mengangkat alis heran, pria yang lebih tinggi bertanya, "Salahku?"

Sedikit membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, meskipun masih belum berani duduk karena pantatnya terasa kebas, Hinata mengangkat kepala. Menatap sebal pada Kei yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja! Giliran masalah beginian saja sikap pasifmu menguap entah kemana."

"Dan bahkan dalam hal seperti ini kau tetap hiperaktif seperti biasa," balas Kei sarkastis. Pria itu akhirnya berdiri. Memungut celana kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, pria itu keluar dengan handuk yang tersampir di atas bahu.

Menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat, pria itu menyalakan kompor dan menuang air ke dalam panci. Dia memainkan ponselnya, membuka sosial media dan dengan acuh membaca konten-konten tidak penting sambil menunggu airnya mendidih. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangkit. Mengambil gelas dan menaruh gula serta teh celup sebelum menuang air panas untuk kemudian diaduk.

Ketika pria itu kembali ke kamar dengan membawa secangkir teh buatannya, Hinata masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya tadi.

"Tidak mau mandi? Bukannya sebentar lagi harus pergi?" tanyanya heran.

Yang ditanya merengut sebal. Mata bulatnya menyipit dengan alis yang mengernyit. Ditatapnya Kei yang dengan santainya menyesap teh panas sembari duduk di kursi kecil dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun," ucapnya kemudian. Wajahnya memerah antara kesal dan malu.

Sebelah alis Kei terangkat, "Tumben."

"Tumben matamu!"

Kali ini, alis Kei menekuk dalam. Tidak, dia bukannya terkejut pada balasan agresif Hinata yang berani mengatainya. Saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun membuat pria kecil itu kehilangan rasa takut pada aura mengintimidasi Kei. Jadi tidak heran kalau Hinata mulai berani membalas atau bahkan mengerjainya. Meskipun pria itu masih kerap merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Kei marah padanya.

Yang membuatnya heran adalah nada dan sikap manja yang Hinata tunjukkan padanya. Hal yang benar-benar keluar dari karakternya karena mau sehebat apapun kegiatan mereka, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap manja sampai-sampai bilang kalau tidak bisa berdiri. Mengeluh, iya. Dia sering melakukannya. Tapi dalam setiap keluhan itu, sang pria berambut oranye selalu bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Bangkit tanpa tertatih dan bahkan bisa berlari untuk mengejar bus yang hampir pergi.

"Kenapa kau?" Kei bertanya dengan bodoh.

"Kubilang sakit!"

"Terus?"

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Gendong."

Oke. Sepertinya semalam Hinata membenturkan kepalanya keras ke tembok. Atau mungkin memang Kei yang terlalu tidak menahan diri? Yang jelas, pria di depannya sedang tidak waras.

"Gila, ya? Tidak mau."

"Hah?! Kau tidak mau tanggung jawab?" Hinata tidak mau mengalah. Uluran tangannya tetap mengambang di udara. Matanya menatap intens pada iris karamel keemasan milik Kei. Suaranya sengaja ditinggikan, dibuat _manja_.

"Tanggung jawab apaan?"

"Karena sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa bangkit."

"Manja. Biasanya juga begini."

"Pokoknya gendong!"

"Tidak mau."

"Tsukishimaaa!"

Menghela napas, Kei akhirnya mengalah. Cangkir di genggamannya ia letakkan di atas nakas. Pria itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menarik selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh pria itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas, Hinata seperti baik-baik saja. Tubuh pria itu mulus, tidak ada tanda apapun yang menjadi bukti kegiatan mereka. Sengaja. Kei memang tidak pernah meninggalkan apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu membuat punggungnya terasa perih.

Pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya membungkuk, menyelipkan satu tangan di belakang punggung Hinata. Tangan yang lain dia tempatkan di bawah kedua lutut pria mungil. Kemudian dengan sedikit susah payah mulai mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuh yang meskipun kecil tapi terasa berat itu.

Kei menggendong Hinata layaknya seorang putri. Pria di rengkuhannya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang milik Kei. Menuju kamar mandi, ditendangnya pelan pintu itu karena tangannya sibuk menahan beban yang adalah Hinata. Hinata terkikik, kepala ia tenggelamkan di antara leher dan bahunya. Rambut oranye itu menggelitik pipi Kei.

Pria itu kemudian menurunkan Hinata perlahan. Menempatkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ke dalam _bathtub_ yang untungnya sudah ia isi dengan air hangat. Kei mengambil sabun dan sampo, mendekatkannya agar bisa dijangkau tanpa perlu berpindah tempat. Bangkit berdiri, pria itu keluar sebentar kemudian kembali dengan membawa handuk dan baju Hinata yang tadi berserakan di lantai.

"Bisa mandi sendiri, 'kan? Atau perlu kupanggilkan ibumu agar mau memandikanmu?"

"Iya, iya. Aku mandi sendiri. Dasar pelit."

Hinata menjulurkan lidah. Memerosotkan tubuhnya sedikit sampai air hangat itu mencapai dagunya. Menutup mata, pria itu melambai dan berterimakasih. Kei kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Membiarkan Hinata menikmati waktunya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Kei sedang pusing menjalani semester kelima ketika ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba.

Panggilan dari ayahnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia duga. Alisnya mengernyit. Menerka-nerka urusan apa sekiranya yang membuat kepala keluarga Tsukishima itu repot-repot menelepon dan bukannya mengirim pesan seperti biasa.

Menekan ikon hijau, ia buru-buru mengambil _earphone_ kemudian menancapkannya ke ponsel. Dua sisi berbeda ia pasang dengan nyaman di telinga.

"Halo?"

"Oh, Kei, sedang apa?"

Tekukan di alisnya makin dalam. Sejak kapan ayahnya mau berbasa-basi lewat telepon?

"Um, mengerjakan tugas," jawab Kei sekenanya.

Basa-basi itu berlanjut. Mulai dari pertanyaan sudah makan atau belum sampai ke pertanyaan bagaimana progres kuliah yang sedang dijalani Kei.

Pria itu menolak mengakui adanya perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. Tidak seperti orang tua anak-anak lain, Kei memiliki dua orang yang begitu menyayanginya tapi terlalu canggung untuk mengutarakannya. Seumur-umur, ayah Kei tidak pernah berbincang santai dengannya. Seumur-umur, ibu Kei tidak pernah mendapat ijin untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar Kei kecuali lewat pesan teks. Di pikiran kedua orang tuanya, selama kiriman uang di simpanan Kei masih terisi banyak, maka Kei sudah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Selama barang-barang yang Kei butuhkan segera tersedia, maka Kei sudah merasakan cinta dari mereka.

Karena itu, ketika ayahnya mengajaknya bercanda, ketika ayahnya membahas hal tidak penting dengannya, dan ketika ayahnya berjanji akan mengunjunginya ke Tokyo bersama dengan ibunya untuk jalan-jalan bersama, Kei menolak untuk menanggapi dengan bersemangat. Anggukan samar dan jawaban, "oke" datar adalah satu-satunya tanggapan yang bisa ia berikan.

Kei membereskan kamarnya dua kali lebih rapi ketika akhir pekan datang.

.

* * *

.

"Tsukishima!"

Teriakan yang teredam oleh tembok itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kei berdiri, menaruh selimut yang barusan ia lipat dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hinata sudah selesai. Pakaian ia kenakan dengan rapi. Pria itu berdiri di depan cermin dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Menoleh, Hinata menunjukkan senyum tercerahnya. Membuat Kei menyipitkan mata.

"Kenapa? Ingin menggendongku lagi?"

"Ingat bagaimana rasanya dijitak?"

Hinata mengangkat tangan. Meminta ampun meskipun tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pria itu masih tersenyum lebar ketika ia berjalan ringan ke arah Kei. Berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kei, kau tidak bosan dengan kegiatan kita yang begitu-begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan absurd tersebut membuat Kei menatap Hinata heran.

"Terus? Mau keluar?"

"Eh, kau tahu sendiri kalau kita tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Pria yang lebih pendek menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang sedikit masam. Kei mengernyit tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tatapannya jelas menyuarakan kalimat, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu?"

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kemudian Hinata tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Pose yang sama persis ketika dia mengeluh tidak bisa bangun tadi.

"Apa?"

Tersenyum sekali lagi, mata cokelat pria itu berbinar cerah ketika berseru, "Ayo coba hal baru!"

"Hah?"

"Kencan di dalam rumah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kei mendengus. Kencan? Pria itu bercanda?

"Bukannya kau sudah harus pergi?"

"Khusus hari ini, aku akan seharian menemanimu!"

"Hoo?"

Menyeringai tanda tertarik, pria itu berkacak pinggang. Menunggu penjelasan rasional yang akan diutarakan Hinata. Kei pikir, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada pria mungil itu. Hinata tidak pernah bersikap manja, Hinata tidak pernah ada waktu untuk dihabiskan bersamanya di pagi hari. Pria itu selalu sibuk dengan hidupnya, sama seperti Kei yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Tapi Kei sama sekali tidak berniat menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kau menggendongku kemanapun aku mau pergi?"

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan atau mau menyiksaku?"

"Itu romantis, tahu!"

Dahi Hinata akhirnya disentil. Kei menunduk, mengabaikan protes gaduh dari Hinata. Pria itu menatap datar sembari mengutarakan fakta. "Sekedar informasi, kau berat."

"Itu, sih, karena kau saja yang kurang olahraga!" Menjulurkan lidah, Hinata meraih leher Kei yang berada di jangkauannya karena pria itu masih menunduk. Tangannya terkalung, kakinya bergerak untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggang Kei, membuatnya bergelantungan layaknya koala.

"Oi!"

Protes dari Kei tidak dihiraukan.

"Kalau kau tidak menggendongku seperti tadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancam Hinata dengan senyum lebar. Menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Kei lagi-lagi mengalah.

Menurunkan kakinya, Hinata membiarkan Kei menyamankan lengannya di antara lutut dan juga punggungnya. Pria itu menenggelamkan wajah di dada Kei ketika tubuhnya sekali lagi terangkat seperti perempuan.

"Ayo sarapan!"

Kei membawa Hinata turun ke dapur.

.

* * *

.

Kei baru paham tujuan ayahnya ke Tokyo ketika pemuda itu menatap wajah masam ibunya.

Mereka memang datang berkunjung. Mereka memang pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi suasana hati ibunya yang tidak kunjung membaik sejak pertama mereka bertemu pandang membuat Kei menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ayahnya tidak berhenti memandangi jam setiap beberapa menit sekali. Pandangannya gelisah. Ponsel tidak sekalipun lepas dari genggamannya. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, baru pria paruh baya itu akhirnya mengaku.

"Kei, titip ibumu sebentar, ya. Ayah perlu menjemput kenalan di bandara."

Jawaban Kei hanya berupa, "Oh, oke," tanpa arti. Dia tidak berpikir macam-macam. Ayahnya memang orang sibuk. Tidak mungkin dia berkunjung hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, bersama Kei. Ini hal yang lumrah, sudah biasa.

Tapi kemudian ibunya berwajah semakin masam. Kemudian ibunya dengan marah meminta ikut. Ketika ayah Kei dengan keras kepala tidak mengijinkannya dengan alasan, "Mobilnya penuh. Tidak akan muat." Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua, wanita itu kemudian membuka suara.

Kenalan yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah rekan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia hubungi. Seorang perempuan, mungkin seumuran. Dia wanita karier. Punya dua anak kecil dan tinggal di luar negeri. Beberapa minggu lalu, mereka kembali saling mengontak. Dengan ringan bertukar pesan dibubuhi kalimat, 'Hai, aku kangen,' yang membuat ibu Kei naik pitam.

Kei hanya diam mendengarkan. Bahkan sampai pembicaraan mengenai ayahnya yang mau repot-repot menjemput rekan wanitanya jauh-jauh ke Tokyo untuk mengantarnya ke Sendai berganti menjadi perjuangan orang tua Kei sebelum mereka menikah, Kei sama sekali tidak memberi saran berarti. Pandangannya kosong, tapi otaknya menyatukan segala informasi yang ia dapat. Jari-jarinya dengan gelisah bergerak, memainkan kukunya sendiri karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dipegang.

Malam itu, ibunya menginap. Menunggu sang ayah selesai dengan urusan antar-mengantar sebelum kembali ke Tokyo untuk menjemput pulang istrinya esok hari.

Kei semakin benci yang namanya basa-basi.

.

* * *

.

"Hoi, kubilang hari ini kita kencan di dalam rumah."

Hinata mendorong kepala Kei yang mencoba menelusup di perpotongan lehernya. Alis pria itu mengernyit tidak suka. Pasca keduanya sarapan, Kei menggendong Hinata dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Membanting tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur dan dengan cekatan tangannya meraba kulit di balik kaos yang Hinata kenakan.

"Kencan kita kan memang seperti ini."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai menyebalkan. Kei menarik lepas kaos biru muda itu. Lalu dengan ringan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata di atas kepala. Menghela napas pasrah, pria berambut oranye itu menutup mata. Membiarkan Kei melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kei melanjutkannya.

.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	2. Day 30 : Propose

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_.  
_

Day 30 : Propose

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : Implied sex, cheating, broken home

* * *

.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup, Kei selalu membenci satu hal.

Dia membenci pembohong.

Kebohongan Akiteru membuatnya merasa terpenggal hidup-hidup. Kebohongan ibunya membuatnya merasa seperti tertohok benda tumpul. Kebohongan ayahnya membuatnya merasa seperti tertikam dari belakang.

Setiap satu kebohongan terbongkar, semakin dalam Kei merasa tenggelam tanpa ada yang berusaha menariknya keluar.

Tapi ada satu hal lain yang Kei benci di dunia ini.

Dia benci tukang selingkuh.

Pasca insiden mengantar _rekan_ yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, emosi ibu Kei menjadi tidak stabil. Intensitasnya mengirim pesan pada Kei bertambah. Mungkin karena Kei terlanjur tahu, ibunya jadi menceritakan setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

Tentang ayahnya yang suka menelepon diam-diam. Tentang ayahnya yang tiba-tiba pamit pergi tapi tidak mau memberi tahu secara jelas. Tentang ayahnya yang berencana kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengantarkan _rekan_nya yang harus berangkat ke luar negeri minggu depan.

Soal itu, Kei juga sudah diberitahu langsung oleh ayahnya lewat telepon beberapa hari lalu. Kei hanya mengiyakan. Ayahnya bilang akan mampir sebentar meski tidak bersama sang ibu. Menurut Kei, itu hal yang bagus. Jika sang rekan wanita kembali ke luar negeri, maka ayahnya tidak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengannya lagi. Jika wanita itu pergi, maka keadaan orang tuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi kemudian ayahnya mengirim pesan bahwa dia batal pergi ke Tokyo.

Mengernyit curiga, Kei lagi-lagi hanya membalas, 'Oh, oke.'

Dikabarinya sang ibu, menggunakan tangkapan layar untuk kemudian dikirimkan. Mau tidak mau Kei merasa khawatir. Akhir pekan. Semester ini Kei hanya ada kelas sampai hari Rabu. Kalau dia pulang ke Miyagi, dia punya beberapa hari untuk beristirahat. Dia bisa kembali ke Tokyo pada hari Minggu. Toh, jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan hanya sekitar satu setengah jam. Mematangkan rencananya, akhirnya Kei memberitahu ibunya tentang rencananya untuk pulang pada hari Kamis pagi.

Ekspresi ayahnya adalah terkejut ketika mendapati Kei yang berada di rumah. Namun ekspresi itu lenyap secepat datangnya. Tergantikan oleh wajah sumringah karena sang anak bungsu akhirnya mau berkunjung.

Kei tidak menemukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari sang ayah. Hari Kamis dan Jumat, kegiatan ayahnya hanyalah berangkat kerja sampai sore kemudian pulang. Ayahnya tidak menelepon siapapun. Beliau juga tidak pamit pergi ke manapun. Kei jadi sangsi. Jangan-jangan ibunya hanya bersikap berlebihan. Terlalu khawatir sampai apa-apa yang dilakukan ayahnya jadi mencurigakan.

Tapi kemudian hari Sabtu datang.

Kei habis begadang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dadakan. Tugasnya dikumpulkan lewai email. Jadi pria itu tidak perlu buru-buru kembali ke Tokyo. Dasarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, Kei jadi tambah malas karena kegiatannya semalam.

Tidurnya terganggu oleh suara ribut-ribut di depan kamarnya.

Pria itu tidak berniat membuka mata untuk memeriksa. Dia terbangun, tapi alih-alih bangkit berdiri, Kei lebih memilih semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya. Dia mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi, tapi suara ibunya yang terang-terangan menahan emosi membuat kantuknya menguap begitu saja.

Matanya masih terpejam erat kala didengarnya suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sebuah usapan lembut dirasakan. Poni pendeknya dimainkan tangan yang sedikit kasar. Perlahan, Kei membuka matanya. Berpura-pura terbangun karena sentuhan tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum ibunya yang begitu lembut. Bibir yang sedikit pecah-pecah itu terbuka.

"Ayahmu ke Tokyo."

"Oh."

Kei sudah dengar sejak tadi.

Pamit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, pria itu menggigit keras tangannya sendiri demi bisa kembali menghirup napas dengan teratur.

.

* * *

.

Umurnya nyaris dua puluh dua tahun ketika Kei lagi-lagi melihat orang tuanya bertengkar.

Mereka berada di mobil. Bertiga sedang menuju ke festival kecil yang diadakan di Sendai. Akiteru bekerja di Kyoto. Jadi dia hanya bisa pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun.

Kei duduk di kursi belakang. Ayahnya menyetir, ibunya duduk di kursi depan di sebelah ayahnya. Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya ponsel sang ayah berdering keras.

Telepon diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Oh, sudah sampai?"

Tanpa perlu mendengar suara dari seberang saja Kei sudah bisa menebak dari siapa sambungan tersebut.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan _rekan_ wanita ayahnya?

Kei bisa merasakan bahu ibunya yang menegang.

Seakan tidak melakukan hal yang salah, sang ayah melanjutkan perbincangan ringannya. Pria paruh baya itu menanggapi dengan ceria. Sesekali tergelak entah oleh apa. Makin lama, suaranya melembut.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah."

"Hm-mm."

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Sambaran kasar dari tangan ibunya membuat Kei cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Dia masih bisa menangkap dari sudut matanya bagaimana sang ibu merebut ponsel ayahnya dan dengan cepat menekan ikon merah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ayahnya mencoba meminta ponselnya dikembalikan, tapi ibunya menolak.

Benda kotak itu kembali berdering.

Ibunya mendekatkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinga.

"Halo? Ada urusan apa lagi dengan suamiku? Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Telepon dimatikan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dering nyaring yang kini membuat Kei merasa muak kembali terdengar. Kali ini tidak ada yang berani menjawabnya.

Satu kali, dua kali, ketika untuk ketiga kalinya ponsel itu bergetar setelah berturut-turut tidak mendapat jawaban, sang ibu kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Angkat."

Telepon dimatikan. Baterai ponselnya dicabut. Ayah Kei menancap gas, dengan sembarangan melewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang berjalan lebih lambat.

Tidak sekalipun Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Pemandangan pohon-pohon yang seperti berjalan sama sekali tidak terekam dalam otaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya lagi-lagi kaku. Jarinya dengan gelisah bergerak-gerak. Kuku telunjuk ia gesek kasar dengan kuku ibu jari. Mereka ada di dalam mobil. Di sini tidak ada toilet, tidak ada kamar mandi. Kei tidak bisa lari. Tidak bisa bersembunyi dan menyamarkan suara.

Matanya melotot, tidak berani berkedip. Napasnya ia tahan selama mungkin. Kei hanya berani bernapas dengan patah-patah. Sebisa mungkin tidak bergerak maupun bersuara. Takut jika orang tuanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Kalau detak jantungnya terasa memukul-mukul terlalu keras, maka Kei hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah akhirnya mereka sampai ke festival—secara ajaib dengan selamat—, Kei baru bisa mengembalikan ekspresi apatisnya.

Dia tidak bisa tidur sepulang dari sana.

.

Kei berumur dua puluh dua tahun lebih beberapa bulan ketika dia mendengar kabar bahwa Akiteru membatalkan rencananya untuk melamar calon istrinya.

Wanita itu memilih kembali dengan mantannya, katanya.

.

* * *

.

Umur dua puluh tiga, Kei kehilangan minat untuk menikah.

Kei berpikir, untuk apa menikah? Ayahnya pergi setelah cintanya pada ibunya luntur. Akiteru patah hati karena hubungan yang dia jalin lebih dari lima tahun kandas begitu saja. Ayah Yamaguchi dengan cepat mendapat istri baru beberapa bulan setelah ibu sahabatnya meninggal. Orang tua Hinata bercerai, tepat setelah seorang wanita datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa seorang anak kecil di gendongannya. Salah satu tetangganya dikabarkan ngotot minta bercerai tanpa alasan yang jelas. Beberapa hari kemudian wanita itu kabur setelah kabar hubungan gelapnya dengan teman SMPnya menyebar ke seluruh komplek, meninggalkan anaknya yang baru berusia sebelas tahun.

Kalau mereka menikah hanya untuk berpisah, lalu apa gunanya?

Kei pernah menonton sebuah video. Bahwa cinta romantis hanya bertahan sampai mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas tahun. Setelah masa itu terlewati, cinta yang hadir bukanlah cinta romantis. Tapi lebih pada cinta keluarga. Lebih pada kebiasaan karena selalu tinggal bersama. Jika orang tidak bisa menerima keadaan itu, maka mereka cenderung mencoba mencari cinta baru. Berusaha mengembalikan gairah romantis yang hilang untuk menemukan pasangan baru.

Sederhananya, mereka memilih _selingkuh_.

Kei benci tukang selingkuh. Terutama peselingkuh yang sudah berkeluarga. Mereka egois. Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Mereka membuat keluarga, tapi kemudian meninggalkannya ketika sudah bosan.

Kei benci itu. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan pasangan mereka yang sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan anak mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Mereka yang memutuskan punya anak, mereka yang memutuskan punya keluarga, tapi kenapa mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu ketika sedang bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhan mereka? Seegois apa mereka itu?

Ayah Kei juga tidak jauh berbeda. Kei sangat membenci ayahnya. Karena ayahnya, emosi ibunya semakin tidak stabil. Karena ayahnya, Akiteru harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membiayai keluarga. Karena ayahnya, keluarga mereka hancur. Kei benci ayahnya. Kei benci wanita selingkuhan ayahnya.

Tapi Kei lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci karena selalu menjadi saksi pertengkaran orang tuanya. Dia benci karena setiap hal itu terjadi, yang bisa dilakukan hanya memalingkan pandangan. Dia benci karena meskipun tahu, dia memilih berpura-pura apatis. Dia benci karena setiap adegan orang tuanya bertengkar terulang, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Kei benci dirinya sendiri. Benci karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kehancuran keluarganya. Padahal dia tahu, padahal dia peduli.

Kei benci tukang selingkuh, tapi Kei lebih benci diri sendiri.

Karena Kei adalah seorang munafik.

.

* * *

.

Kei berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ketika kehilangan minat untuk menikah. Tapi Kei juga berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ketika dia kembali jatuh cinta.

Hinata Shouyou adalah rekan satu klubnya ketika SMA. Mereka sama-sama bermain voli. Sama-sama berada di posisi _middle blocker_. Awalnya, Kei sangat terganggu dengan sosok cebol itu. Hinata adalah segala sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kei. Pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat, terlalu bodoh. Pemuda itu terlalu naif, terlalu jujur.

Kei sangat risih pada setiap gerakan hebat yang dia lakukan ketika bertanding. Pemuda itu selalu menarik perhatian semua orang, termasuk Kei. Tanpa disadari, entah sejak kapan, Kei jadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Entah bagaimana, Kei jadi selalu mencoba mencari sosok mungil itu.

Saat itu, Kei sadar. Ia jatuh cinta. Dan ia memilih mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah oleh kehidupan yang semakin berjalan.

"Tsukishima!"

Pria itu berhenti. Suara yang begitu familiar masuk ke telinganya, menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Berbalik, iris karamel keemasan miliknya menangkap sosok pria pendek dengan rambut oranye cerah yang acak-acakan berjalan tergesa mendekatinya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata Shouyou berhenti tepat di depannya. Senyumnya masih secerah dulu. Matanya masih berbinar seperti dulu. Pria itu meringis, menatap Kei dengan bola mata kecokelatan bulat miliknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya. Masih dengan suara yang bersemangat seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kei bertanya. Matanya masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Pria itu memilih berkonsentrasi dan melatih diri agar bisa menjadi atlet profesional. Terakhir kali, Kei mendapat berita kalau pria mungil itu berhasil masuk tim Jepang sebagai perwakilan mereka, dan tengah berada di Korea Selatan. Dia tidak menyangka bisa menemukan Hinata di Tokyo.

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, aku bekerja di sini," jawabnya sekenanya.

Mata Hinata berbinar kagum, "Wah, kerja apa?!"

Kei mengedikkan bahu. Mengangkat tas kerjanya dan menjawab, "Pekerjaan kantoran."

"Hebat! Kau harusnya baru lulus, 'kan? Dan sudah bekerja? Sial, dari dulu kau selalu keren!"

Mereka berbincang beberapa saat sebelum Hinata undur diri untuk menemui orang yang tadi ditunggunya.

Kei melihat mereka berdua. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyum canggung yang begitu manis. Rambut pirang gadis itu sudah semakin panjang sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Kei memandang dari jauh, tidak berniat untuk menghampiri apalagi menyapa. Tapi kemudian iris kecokelatan bertemu dengan iris karamelnya sendiri.

"Oh, iya, Tsukishima!"

"Eh? Tsukishima-_kun_?"

Kei mengangguk. "Halo."

Hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Pria itu menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Kei barusan. Di sampingnya, Yachi Hitoka membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan canggung. Gadis itu tidak berubah, masih saja kikuk pada segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Kei tahu.

Sejak kelas tiga SMA, mereka sudah mulai berpacaran. Sejak kelas tiga SMA, Kei memilih bungkam dan menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya. Hinata punya Yachi. Dan mereka adalah pasangan bahagia. Kei tidak mau merusaknya, tidak mau merebut Hinata untuk keegoisannya. Toh, meskipun Kei mengakui perasaannya, pria itu ragu Hinata akan menerimanya.

Ketika keduanya pamit pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Hinata sengaja menunggu beberapa langkah di belakang. Bisikan yang entah kenapa terdengar jelas itu membuat Kei mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Nanti kuhubungi."

.

* * *

.

Hubungan mereka bermula dari sini.

"Tsukishima! Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Aku menunggu Hitoka. Kau sendiri?"

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, astaga."

"Boleh minta nomormu? Kau ganti kontak tapi sama sekali tidak mengabari."

"Tsukishima, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Tsukishima, boleh aku mampir?"

"Boleh aku menginap?"

"—Kei ... nggh ..."

"Aku mencintai Hitoka."

Kalau ada satu hal yang diturunkan ayah Kei pada dirinya, maka mungkin itu adalah hobi ayahnya.

"Tsukishima, mau selingkuh denganku?"

.

* * *

.

Kei adalah orang yang munafik. Dia benci tukang selingkuh, tapi dia mencintai Hinata yang berselingkuh. Dia benci peselingkuh, tapi dia sendiri adalah selingkuhan orang. Kei munafik. Dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Dia tidak bisa menolak ketika Hinata mulai menghubunginya lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli ketika Hinata mulai mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak ketika Hinata menempelkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa ke tubuh Kei. Dia tidak bisa menolak ketika Hinata mendobrak pintu apartemennya dan menangis di pelukannya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak ketika Hinata dengan memohon memintanya menjadi selingkuhannya.

Pria itu berharap hubungan mereka segera berakhir. Kei sadar dia hanya pelampiasan. Dari apa, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan Yachi, dan Kei berterimakasih akan fakta tersebut. Dia tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan mereka, meskipun yang dia lakukan saat ini sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kei hanya perlu menunggu sampai Hinata puas. Sampai dia selesai dengan rasa frustasinya. Menunggu sampai pria itu yakin dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kei. Kembali pada Yachi, dan berhenti selingkuh.

Kei harap saat itu tiba sebelum mereka menikah.

Dan Kei bersyukur dia belum menikah dan tidak punya anak.

Kei bersyukur Hinata masih sekadar berpacaran dan Yachi tidak hamil.

Bayangkan jika Yachi mengandung, lalu melahirkan. Bayangkan jika anak mereka sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah. Bayangkan jika saat itu tiba, Hinata masih pada keadaannya.

Kei tidak mau anak Hinata mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hoi, kubilang hari ini kita kencan di dalam rumah."

Kei mengabaikan protes itu. Tangan yang mendorong kepalanya ia raih, ia kunci di atas kepala berambut pirang. Kei dan Hinata tidak pernah berkencan. Mereka tidak berhak melakukannya. Hinata hanya boleh kencan dengan Yachi. Hinata hanya boleh berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana sambil berbelanja dengan gadis berambut pirang manis. Catat itu. Gadis, bukan pria.

Tugas Kei hanya menemani Hinata ketika pria itu menghubunginya. Tugas Kei hanya menyentuh pria itu kala Hinata mendobrak pintu apartemennya.

"Kencan kita kan memang seperti ini," ucapnya disela-sela pagutan dan kuluman ringan.

Kei tidak pernah menandai Hinata. Bahkan sekedar bercak kemerahan di leher. Hinata bukan miliknya. Kei tidak berhak mengklaimnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dan dia melanjutkannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa hari ini kau manja sekali?" Kei bertanya pasca kegiatan mereka. Keduanya berbaring, selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Hinata memiringkan badan. Kepalanya mendongak untuk mencari iris karamel yang tidak tertutupi kacamata. Kei mengabaikannya.

"Sesekali manja tidak boleh?"

"Sudah, katakan saja maumu. Aku tidak suka basa-basi."

Kepala oranye bertumpu tangan yang terlipat. Tangan lain yang bebas menangkup pipi Kei, memaksanya untuk menoleh agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Ketika Kei tetap kukuh menatap langit-langit kamar, Hinata berkata lembut.

"Tatap aku."

Dan Kei menurut.

"Tsukishima," pria itu memulai. Senyumnya tipis, berbeda dengan cengiran bodoh yang biasa ia pasang. Matanya seperti bercahaya, tapi bukan kilauan menyilaukan yang sering membuat Kei menyipit. Telapak itu membelainya lembut.

"Aku mau mengakhirinya."

_Akhirnya_. Kei membatin. Berakhir. Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Kei ingin membalasnya. Ingin menyeringai dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah terlalu lama. Mengatakan bahwa dia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai mau berhubungan gelap. Pria itu ingin mengatainya. Mencibir karena tega-teganya mengkhianati gadis manis yang sangat setia. Kemudian memberinya nasihat untuk tidak lagi macam-macam. Kemudian akan mengancam melaporkan Yamaguchi agar pria itu merebut Yachi dari pria berengsek macam Hinata.

Tapi yang keluar malah pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

Hinata bangkit, sedikit meringis nyeri. Dia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur untuk meraih tas ranselnya. Duduk kembali di tepi kasur, dirogohnya tas yang kelihatan kosong itu. Mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah kemudian membukanya di hadapan Kei.

Senyum secerah mataharinya kembali.

"Aku akan melamar Hitoka."

Kei bersyukur.

.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	3. Day 31 : Wedding Dress

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Story © Scalytta**

.

_Dedicated_ for **Bucinktober**

_The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story_

_.  
_

Day 29 : Princess Carry Pose

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : cheating, broken home

* * *

Yang memilihkan gaun pengantin yang pas untuk Yachi adalah Kei.

Dia juga yang membantu merancang proses bagaimana Hinata akan melamar gadis mungil itu. Kei memastikan Hinata tidak mengacaukan momen berharga dalam hidupnya. Pria oranye itu bodoh. Berkali-kali Kei harus mendistraksinya karena kebiasaanya sakit perut akibat terlalu gugup tidak juga berubah sejak dulu.

Hinata dengan kaku dan terbata-bata mengajak Yachi duduk ketika akhirnya waktu yang dijadwalkan tiba. Kei duduk di meja paling ujung. Memperhatikan dari jauh. Pria itu menatap lelah ketika dilihatnya Hinata yang hampir saja menjatuhkan cincinnya sebelum berhasil terpasang di jari manis kekasih perempuannya.

Setelah sukses dengan acara pelamaran di sebuah restoran sederhana yang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa—klise, memang. Tapi klise adalah konsep yang paling cocok untuk pasangan tersebut—, Hinata mendatangi apartemennya. Memohon untuk membantu sampai acara pernikahan mereka sukses.

Kei mengatai Hinata yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan orang sebelum menurut mengiyakan.

Gaun yang Kei pilih berwarna putih. Putih cerah yang menyaingi awan di musim semi. Kei selalu berpikir warna itu cocok jika dipakai Hinata. Pria itu bagai matahari. Maka awan adalah paduan yang tepat untuk membalut tubuh mungil namun berotot itu. Maka gaun pilihannya hanya cocok jika dipakai buntalan bercahaya itu.

Kei memang memilih pakaian untuk Yachi. Tapi yang ada di otaknya selalu tentang model apa kira-kira yang akan pantas dipakai oleh Hinata. Bukan cuma sekali pria itu memikirkan tentang sosok Hinata Shouyou yang berdiri di pelaminan. Bersamanya, Tsukishima Kei. Memakai gaun panjang menutupi kaki dengan rambut oranye mengembang yang disisir rapi. Membayangkan pria itu merengut sebal dengan imut karena tidak terima dipaksa mengenakan pakaian perempuan selalu berhasil membuat Kei mendengus.

Dan Kei benar-benar mendengus. Bukan pada bayangan tentang penampilan Hinata. Tapi pada pikiran konyolnya sendiri.

Memang dia siapa? Berani-beraninya membuat skenario menikahi seorang Hinata Shouyou. Kei hanya sekadar selingkuhan—ralat, mantan selingkuhan.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Kepalamu pasti memikirkan hal aneh tentangku, kan?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat mendengarnya.

"Sok tahu."

Hinata berkacak pinggang, alisnya mengernyit bersamaan dengan pandangan curiga yang dilontarkan. Suaranya yakin ketika menjelaskan, "Kau itu hanya berekspresi senang kalau sudah sukses memprovokasi orang atau membayangkan hal memalukan tentang mereka."

Alis Kei naik.

"Oke. Kau benar."

Pria yang lebih pendek menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita yang keluar membawa dua model gaun dengan warna yang sama. Menatap masing-masing dengan lekat, Hinata berbalik ke arahnya.

"Bagus yang kiri tidak, sih?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau meminta pendapatku kalau ujung-ujungnya kau memilih sendiri."

"Habis! Yang kanan kesannya terlalu sederhana!"

Kei memperhatikannya. "Sederhana itu bagus." _Untukmu, setidaknya_.

Hinata kembali memunggunginya. Tangannya mengapit dagunya sendiri, melakukan pose berpikir. Kenapa perlu repot, Hinata tidak pernah memakai otaknya dengan benar. Batin Kei asin.

Setelah akhirnya selesai dengan pemilihan model gaun—yang ujung-ujungnya Hinata menuruti saran pertama Kei padahal pria itu sudah merepotkan pemilik toko yang harus berkali-kali mengambilkan model baju lain untuk dibandingkan—Hinata mengajaknya makan bersama. Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih, katanya.

Kei menolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata, kita tidak sedang berkencan. Yang melakukan persiapan menikah itu kau dengan Yachi-_san_. Bukan kau denganku."

Pria pendek itu cemberut. Mengabaikan Kei dan berjalan beberapa kali lebih cepat. Kei dengan mudah mengimbangi langkahnya.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Bus yang mereka naiki untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing menggunakan rute yang sama. Jadi meskipun Kei menolak makan malam dengan Hinata, pria itu tetap terjebak bersama sampai dia benar-benar tiba di apartemennya.

"Besok acaranya apa?" tanya Kei memecah keheningan.

Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "Oh, besok _fitting_ baju. Aku akan membawa Hitoka ke tempat tadi dan bertanya tentang pendapatnya. Kalau dia tidak suka, berarti selera Tsukishima itu buruk."

Pada penjelasan tersebut, Kei jadi mengutarakan apa yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaannya di kepala sejak Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemennya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Kenapa dari awal kau tidak mengajaknya saja? Malah memintaku untuk memilihkan."

Hinata melambatkan langkah. Tempo demi tempo, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk. Kei tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu dari posisinya.

"Kenapa kau menerima permintaanku?" tanyanya balik.

Kei tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tsukishima, kalau setelah aku dan Hitoka menikah, lalu suatu hari aku kembali ke apartemenmu, apakah kau akan membukakan pintu?"

Kepala bermahkota oranye itu akhirnya mendongak. Menatap tepat menembus ke iris karamel di balik lensa kacamata. Kei membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakanku? Kenapa kau mau membantuku mengatur rencana lamaran, bahkan rencana pernikahan kami? Padahal aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita."

_Kenapa, ya_?

Kei juga tidak mengerti. Dia tidak pernah memahami apa yang dia lakukan. Padahal dia orangnya observan, padahal pria itu selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu dengan matang. Padahal Kei adalah tipe orang yang berpikir sebelum bertindak.

Kenapa dia selalu seperti ini?

Dia membiarkan Akiteru tenggelam dalam kebohongannya sendiri. Dia membiarkan ayahnya bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Dia membiarkan ibunya menangis sendirian di dalam kamar yang lampunya tidak repot-repot dinyalakan. Dia membiarkan Hinata menyakiti Yachi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Kei selalu berpikir, tapi tidak pernah bertindak. Kalimat itu mungkin lebih tepat.

Wajahnya diraih, ditangkup dua telapak yang sudah sangat akrab. Kepalanya terpaksa turun, menunduk. Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Tsukishima, apa kau menganggap ini hukumanmu?"

Napas mereka saling menggelitik. Kei bertanya tanpa ekspresi. "Hukuman?"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya serius, matanya fokus. Tangkupan tangannya sama sekali tidak dikendurkan.

Hukuman, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Kei pantas mendapat hukuman. Dia yang selama ini hanya diam dengan tidak berguna, dia yang selama ini membenci sesuatu tapi melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan yang dibencinya, dia yang munafik, dia yang sok apatis. Kei pantas mendapat hukuman atas segala hal yang ia perbuat, bukan?

Kalau menyiksa diri dengan membantu selingkuhannya sendiri mempersiapkan hari kebahagiaan bersama wanita lain adalah hukuman yang sesuai untuknya, maka Kei akan dengan mudah menerimanya.

"Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

_Memang salah siapa lagi_?

"Tsukishima, tatap aku."

_Dari tadi dia juga sudah menatapnya_.

"Lihat aku."

Matanya kemudian fokus.

"Apa?"

Hinata menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Membuat jarak di antara keduanya. Tapi tatapannya tidak sekalipun teralih pada karamel keemasan itu. Pria yang lebih pendek menggigit bibir, sebelum menarik napas panjang dan berkata, "Tsukishima, ini bukan salahmu."

"Hah?"

Kei mengernyitkan alis. Aura mengintimidasi tanpa sadar ia keluarkan. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku yang mengkhianati Hitoka. Aku yang memintamu menjalin hubungan di belakang gadis itu. Masalahnya bukan kau, tapi _aku_, Tsukishima. Aku yang tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena ini salahku. Sumbernya adalah aku."

Kei mendengus.

Semua orang sama saja, eh? Seperti ibunya yang memilih menyalahkan segalanya pada _rekan_ ayahnya. Seperti Akiteru yang memilih mengutuk mantan dari wanita yang ia sayangi. Seperti Yamaguchi yang memilih memandang kecewa _hanya_ pada Hinata ketika tanpa sengaja pria itu berkunjung ke apartemen sahabatnya di tengah kegiatan malam mereka.

Kenapa mereka selalu menyalahkan satu pihak?

Padahal di sini semuanya salah. Hinata salah karena dia dengan berengseknya main belakang. Tapi Kei juga salah karena dia dengan mudahnya merengkuh pria pendek itu. Hinata salah karena dia memilih tidur dengan seorang pria padahal sudah memiliki gadis cantik yang manis. Tapi Kei juga salah karena dia mau saja diminta meniduri lelaki itu.

Hinata punya selingkuhan. Kei adalah selingkuhannya. Mereka berdua salah.

Tapi kenapa setiap orang selalu saja hanya menyalahkan sebelah pihak?

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan orang-orang," ucapnya pedas.

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah marah?" Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti. Memperhatikan Kei yang napasnya mulai memburu. Pria tinggi itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati kemudian menghirup udara hati-hati.

"Dengar, antara aku dan Yachi-_san, _siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Hitoka."

Jawaban mantap yang bahkan tidak perlu dipikir sebelum diutarakan itu nyaris membuat jantung Kei berdenyut nyeri. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan kembali berkata, "Bagus. Dengar, kita berselingkuh. Kau memang yang berinisiatif, tapi aku menerimanya. Ini bukan tentang siapa yang salah, karena kita berdua nyatanya memang salah.

Kau tidak perlu mencoba menghiburku. Kita berdua pantas mendapatkannya. Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus saja pada rencana pernikahanmu. Kalau nanti kalian sudah bahagia, sekalipun, jangan sekalipun kau melupakan dosamu. Tanamkan dalam otak kosongmu bahwa kau pernah berselingkuh, pernah mengkhianati istrimu. Paham?"

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kei ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Mungkin ini pertama kali Kei tidak memilih diam dan membiarkan semuanya hancur begitu saja. Apa dia sedang berusaha menebus dosa? Atau dia sedang berusaha menghibur diri? Kei tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Kei tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengalami hal seperti dirinya.

Percayalah, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika merasa mual tapi sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan isi perut. Rasanya sangat tidak enak ketika ingin berteriak tapi yang bisa keluar hanyalah helaan napas keras di antara bibir yang tergigit. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika ingin bergerak, menerjang, melakukan _sesuatu_ tapi seluruh tubuh terasa dipaku di tempat.

Rasanya benar-benar buruk. Dan Kei tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi. Setidaknya bukan pada orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Bukan pada Hinata, bukan pada wanita yang dicintai pria itu, bukan juga pada anak mereka di masa depan nanti.

Atau mungkin, ini bentuk kemunafikan Kei yang lain.

"Jika suatu hari kau merasa kehilangan dirimu lagi, jangan datang padaku, jangan datang pada orang lain. Datanglah pada istrimu."

Kei sama sekali tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Hinata. Pria itu menunduk dalam, membuatnya lagi-lagi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresinya. Kedua tangan itu terkepal di sisi tubuh. Hinata hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak berkata apapun. Di saat seperti ini, Kei selalu berpikir bagaimana seseorang yang tidak berhenti bicara setiap menitnya bisa terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tarikan napas terdengar dari Hinata. Dan ekspresi yang Kei lihat dari wajah yang biasanya ceria itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Terima kasih, Kei."

Padahal mereka yang berdosa. Padahal mereka yang mempermainkan hati seorang wanita. Tapi kenapa malah wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat tersakiti?

"Aku duluan," ucap Kei kemudian. Berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. Masa bodoh jika pria kecil itu ketinggalan bus. Masih ada kendaraan lain yang tersedia di area itu. Dan bus selanjutnya akan datang satu jam kemudian dengan jalur yang sama. Membayar uang yang ditagihkan, Kei mengambil kursi paling ujung di belakang.

Kei tidak berhenti mengusap kasar matanya yang terasa sangat pedas.

.

* * *

.

Kei berumur dua puluh lima tahun ketika pria yang pernah memintanya untuk menjadi selingkuhan akhirnya menikah.

Gaun yang dikenakan Hinata Hitoka adalah gaun putih panjang yang menutupi sampai telapak kakinya. Putihnya bercahaya, menyaingi warna awan. Pernak-pernik yang menghiasi pakaian itu tidak terlalu banyak. Modelnya tidak terlalu mencolok. Definisi sederhana sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan gaun pengantin itu.

Hitoka berjalan pelan, disambut uluran tangan Shouyou yang dibalut tuxedo senada dengan gaunnya. Wanita mungil itu mengamit telapak Shouyou dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga berwarna-warni. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul tinggi, dihias sedikit dengan elegan namun terkesan simpel. Menyesuaikan desain baju.

Siapa bilang gaun itu hanya cocok dipakai oleh Shouyou?

Kalau Kei melihatnya, mungkin dia akan menarik kata-katanya. Hitoka terlihat sangat cantik, sangat bercahaya. Seakan menyaingi pancaran mentari pria di sisinya. Mereka cocok, mereka serasi. Tidak salah Kei memilihkan gaun tersebut untuk dikenakan.

Sayangnya, Kei tidak datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan tersebut.

Kei tidak ada ketika sepasang manusia itu mengucap sumpah.

Kei tidak hadir untuk menyaksikan dua bibir itu menyatu.

Karena Kei adalah seorang pengecut.

.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

A/N : _Otsukare_~

Akhirnya kelar juga 31 hari. Akhirnya bisa menyusul tanpa melewati bulan. Selesai, gaes, selesai tepat waktu.  
3 chapter terakhir memang sengaja saya tunda upload untuk hari ini, dan saya pisah. Karena 3 prompt itu saya jadikan satu cerita panjang muhehehe. Semoga ga terlalu maksa, duh.

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka 3

_See ya_,  
Scalytta.


End file.
